Everytime
Hey ich bin's wieder Jojo :D thumb das ist meine zweite Ff diesmal geht es Jarley (Jake+Marley) hoffe wieder das sie euch gefällt xD Status: In Arbeit ''Kapitel 1: Die neue Schülerin.. ''Sicht Marley: Nervöthumb|lefts ging ich durch die Gänge der neuen Schule, natürlich nicht ohne von lauter Blicken der Anderen durchlöchert zu werden. Ich war ganz still und blickte auf meine Füße, so ging ich bis zum ersten Unterricht, spanisch. Auf einmal stand vor mir ein Junge ich hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt und knallte voll auf den Boden. Er hatte sich grade mit einem blonden Mädchen in Cheerleader-Uniform unterhalten. Eigentlich wollte ich einfach wieder aufstehn und genervt weitergehn, aber irgendwie hatte dieser Junge etwas, einen Blick, den ich so nicht kannte und dieser Blick gefiel mir. "Hey Sorry, ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen." sagte er jetzt und reichte mir seine Hand zum Aufstehn. "Du bist neu oder ?" fügte er dann schnell hinzu. "Ja.." erwiderte ich und lächelte, dann nahm ich seine Hand und stand auf. "Ich bin Marley..Marley Rose." Er lächelte auch und sagte sanft: "Cool ich bin Jake Puckerman." Erst jetzt fiel mir auf das er immernoch meine Hand hielt, aber ich ließ sie nicht los, sondern versank in diesem wunderschönen Lächeln, bis das Mädchen hinter ihm ihn mir wegriss. Sie funkelte mich mit bösen Augen an und ich drehte mich schnell um und lief weiter, denn ich wollte nicht direkt in einen Streit geraten. Jedoch guckte ich Jake noch nach. Beim Spanischunterricht fiel mir auf, dass Jake auch da war umgeben von einer Gruppe Mädchen. Vermutlich war das mit mir für ihn nichts bedonderes gewesen, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er mit jedem Mädchen der Schule flirtet. Irgendwie checkte ich nichts von dem was wir machten, diese Schule war anscheinend schon viel weiter als meine alte. Ich guckte zu meiner Nachbarin, sie war ein asiatisches Mädchen und wie ich herausgefunden hatte hieß sie wohl Tina. "Verstehst du das ?" fragte ich leise und sie schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Endlich dongte es und alle packten ihre Sachen zusammen, als ich zur Tür kam stand dort Tina sie hatte auf mich gewartet. "Was hast du jetzt ?" fragte sie während ich meinen Stundenplan rauskramte. "Mathe !" rief ich "Nicht gerade mein Lieblingsfach.." "Ich auch" erwiderte Tina und lachte. Wir gingen gemeinsam zum Raum, wo ich wieder auf Jake traf, wie immer von Cheerleadern umringt. Ich beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, als ich mich hinsetzen wollte kam er zu mir und ging rasch mit mir nach draußen. "Was ist ?" fragte ich und blickte mich um um zu sehn ob der Lehrer kam. "Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen.. das eben war Kitty eine Cheerio." raunte er und grinste "Nur eins von den vielen Girls die auf mich stehn." Moment..was hatte er gesagt ? Ich hatte mich so auf seine Augen konzentriert, dass ich den größten Teil seiner Worte nicht mitgekriegt hatte.. nur das viele in süß finden was mich gar nicht wundert.. Wir gingen wieder in Raum und kaum hatte ich mich hingesetzt kam auch schon der Lehrer. Nach dieser und noch ein paar anderen langweiligen Stunden, war ich schließlich mit ein paar Mädchen unter anderem Tina in der Mensa. Eins war zum Glück genau gleich wie auf der alten Schule..das hauptgesprächsthema war Jungs. Natürlich stand Jake dabei im Mittelpunkt und ein bisschen traurig war ich, da ich nach und nach merkte, dass er bei so gut wie jedem Mädchen solche Sachen macht, wie er es bei mir an diesem morgen getan hatte. Naja egal..eigentlich konnte man sich doch gar nicht so schnell verlieben.. oder doch ? Ich dachte an seinen Gesichtausdruck, als sich unsere Blicke zum ersten Mal trafen, an das bezaubernde Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielt hatte und an die warmen, starken Hände die meine festgehalten hatten. Er hatte etwas an sich, etwas besonderes. Wenn ich es hätte beschreiben müssen hätte ich gesagt, dass er etwas hat, dass einen glücklich macht, nein glücklich war nicht der richtige Ausdruck..etwas, dass mein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. "Marley ?!..Maarleey ??!!" fragte ein Mädchen, dass bei uns am Tisch saß, wie hieß sie noch gleich ? Ach ja Brittany, sie guckte mich mit großen fragenden Augen an. "Ist was ?" fragte ich verwirrt und sah, dass mir meine Gabel aus der Hand gefallen war und auf dem Boden lag, so gedankenversunkend war ich gewesen. "Ja..unsre Frage war ob du Lust hast in den Glee-Club zu kommen.." antwortete Tina leicht genervt, aber dann musste sie lachen. Anscheinend sah ich grade ziemlich bescheuert aus. "Was ist das denn für ein Glee-Club ?" fragte ich gespielt ernst, musste aber auch grinsen. "Du kannst rein wenn du singen kannst." erwiderte Tina "Eigentlich waren wir viel mehr, aber viele haben Abschluss gemacht und jetzt brauchen wir neue Mitglieder. Wenn du Zeit hast kannst du ja mal vorbeischaun jeden Tag, siebte Stunde." "Mal gucken" sagte ich lächelnd und räumte meinen Teller ab. Als ich mich umdrehte um zurück zu den andern zu gehn erschrak ich, ich schaute direkt in die kalten, grauen Augen von der Blondine die bei Jake gewesen war. "Wenn du dich noch einmal an Jake ranschmeißt wirst du es bereuen, dass du jemals auf diese Schule gekommen bist das schwör ich dir." giftete sie mich an und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen um und ging davon. Ich schaute ihr noch nach, bis mir auf einmal jemand auf die Schulter klopfte, es war der Spanischlehrer von eben. "Hey Marley, ich bin Will Schuester, haben Tina und die anderen dir Bescheid gesagt ?" fragte er und ich musste mich erstmal ordnen um zu checken was er meinte. "Achsoooo..ja..ich schau mal vorbei..leiten Sie den Club ?" erwiderte ich dann nach längerer Überlegegung. "Ja." sagte er und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Büro. Diese Schule ist merkwürdig.. ich ging wieder zurück zu den andern. "Tschau..muss noch was erledigen." sagte ich dann und ging langsam nach Hause. Nächster Schultag: ''Sicht Jake: Man diese ganzen Cheerios können mich manchmal echt nerven.. sie sind zwar alle voll hot aber auf Dauer wird es echt stressig wenn die einen die ganze Zeit verfolgen. Marley ist da ganz anders, sie ist eher schüchtern, unaufdringlich, süß und wunderhübsch. Und ihre Augen haben mich vom ersten Moment an, als wir uns getroffen haben verzaubert. Kitty kam auf mich zu, sie war wirklich ein tolles Mädchen. "Jake..hast du Lust mit mir essen zu gehn ?" fragte sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sowas kann ich dann doch nicht wiederstehn und ohne lange zu überlegen antwortete ich lachend: "Gerne doch." "Gut, Samstag Abend, 20:00 Uhr, Breadstix." sie drückte mir einen Schmatzer auf die Backe. Ich wischte mit der Hand darüber und roch: Erdbeerlipgloss. Die Unterrichtsstunden verstrichen langsam, doch irgendwann konnte ich endlich nach Hause gehn. Heute war nicht sehr viel passiert und so konnte ich guten Gewissens gehn. Doch auf einemal hörte ich etwas von der Aula, dort sang jemand, es war Marley. Ich ging dort hin um sie zu beobachten, allerdings sah sie mich direkt und ich verschwand wieder. Dann ging ich endgültig nach hause Sicht Marley: Was ich mir vorher nicht hatte anmerken lassen, was, dass ich gerne snige und tanze, so war ich total aufgeregt, als ich in der 7.Stunde zur Aula ging. Die Leute dort empfingen mich recht herzlich, wobei ich die meisten von ihnen auch schon kannte, Jake war leider nicht dabei. Mr.Schue stellte mich den andern vor und ich musste etwas vorsingen. Ich entschied mich für Chasing Pavements. thumb|right|500px Während ich sang betrat Jake den Raum, einen Moment lang dachte ich er will auch zum Glee Club, aber er verschwand wieder. Als ich fertig war, stand es fest ich gehöre zu den New Directions. Ich setzte mich auf einen Platz, während Artie ein Junge im Rollstuhl zu Mr.Schue fuhr. "Ich wollte noch etwas sagen." rief er. "Wir sind ganz Ohr." erwiderte der Lehrer. "Ich hab einen Chat entwickelt." fuhr Artie fort. "Eigentlich sollte er nur für uns werden, aber das hat nicht geklappt, also ist er jetzt für die ganze Schule." "Artie das ist großartig !" sagte Mr.Schue und Artie fuhr wieder zurück. Irgendwie ging dann der Rest der Stunde ziemlich schnell um und so kam ich bald nach Hause, wo ich direkt an den Pc ging wegen dem Chat. Kapitel 2: Chat und neue Probleme ~ Willkommen im Chat "William McKinley Highschool" ~ ~ Wade Adams ist dem Chat beigetreten. ~ '''Kitty Wilde': Mein Gott noch mehr dumme Kinder -.- Artie Abrams: ''' Ich würd ja niemanden beleidigen sonst wirst du gesperrt... '''Marley Rose: Hey Leute :* Kitty Wilde: ' Artie hör auf so nen scheiß zu labern, sag mir lieber wie man den Namen ändern kann ! -_- '''Artie Abrams: ' Ganz einfach du musst auf dein Profil gehn, Namen ändern, Namen eingeben, fertig. Da kann man auch selber drauf kommen '''Wade Adams: Danke, sry will hier nicht die ganze Zeit Wade heißen ~ Kitty hat ihren Namen in *Hot_Cheer* geändert. ~ *Hot_Cheer*: Schon besser xD ~ Wade Adams hat den Chat verlassen. ~ ~ Wade Adams ist dem Chat beigetreten. ~ ~ Tina Cohen-Chang ist dem Chat beigetreten. ~ Tina Cohen-Chang: Hey :) ~ Wade Adams hat seinen Namen in ~unique.star~ geändert. ~ ~unique.star~: Hi Tina :D *Hot_Cheer*: Na Asian ? :/ ~ Sugar Motta ist dem Chat beigetreten. ~ Sugar Motta: ' Heiiiiiiii Leuteeee *OOO* ~ Tina Cohen-Chang hat ihren Namen in ^^Tina Cohen-Chang^^ geändert. ~ '*Hot_Cheer*: Hi Sugar.. Artie Abrams: ' Hey Sugar ;) ~ Artie hat Sugar eine private Nachricht geschickt. ~ '*Hot_Cheer*: Uh..was läuft denn da ? >:D Artie Abrams: ' Warum wird das angezeigt ? O.o ~ Sugar hat ihren Namen in ღShiny_Sugarღ geändert ~ '*Hot_Cheer*: Tja.. verkackt :P ~ Will Schuester ist dem Chat beigetreten. ~ Will Schuester: ' Hey Kids '*Hot_Cheer*: Ö.o ein Lehrer ~ *Hot_Cheer* hat den Chat verlassen. ~ Artie Abrams: Und weg ist sie :D Hallo Mr.Schue ~ Emma Pilsbury ist dem Chat beigetreten. ~ Will Schuester: ' Hallo schöne Frau <3 '''Emma Pilsbury: ' Hallo schöner Mann <3 ~ Emma hat Will eine private Nachricht geschickt. ~ '''ღShiny_Sugarღ: Ich vermisse Roryyyyy :'((( ~ Joe Hart ist dem Chat beigetreten. ~ Joe Hart: ' Hey '''Marley Rose: ' Sry aber wer ist Rory ? :o '''Artie Abrams: Das war ein irischer Austauschschüler... ~ Blaine Anderson ist dem Chat beigetreten. ~ Blaine Anderson: ' Hey :o '''Marley Rose: ' Ah okey '''^^Tina.Cohen-Chang^^: Ich vermisse Mike viel mehr Artie Abrams: ' Hey Blaine :o '''Will Schuester: ' Nicht traurig sein Leute 'Joe Hart: ' Wenn mich niemand beachtet, kann ich ja gehn... ~ Joe Hart hat den Chat verlassen. ~ ~ Will und Emma haben sich 10 private Nachrichten geschickt. ~ 'Will Schuester: ' Tschüss, ihr lieben Schüler. :) ~ Will Schuester hat den Chat verlassen. ~ ~Emma Pilsbury hat den Chat verlassen. ~ '''ღShiny_Sugarღ: Die zwei sind sooo süß *___* ~ Jake Puckerman ist dem Chat beigetretenn. ~ Jake Puckerman: ' Hey Leute :) 'ღShiny_Sugarღ: Heiiii ^^ ~unique.star~: Hey Womaninzer ~ ^^Tina.Cohen-Chang^^ hat den Chat verlassen. ~ Marley Rose: Hey Jake Artie Abrams: ' Brittany hat mir grade ne Sms geschickt sie findet den Chat nicht xD ~ *Hot_Cheer* ist dem Chat beigetreten. ~ '*Hot_Cheer*: Oh hey Jake freu mich schon auf Samstag :* Marley Rose: ' Was ist da ? o: '''Jake Puckerman: ' Das wird bestimmt lustig :P '''*Hot_Cheer*: Lustig ?! Das wird geil :* Artie Abrams: Bitte beantwortet Marleys Frage sonst ist das gemein :( ~ Brittany S. Pierce ist dem Chat beigetreten. ~ *Hot_Cheer*: Oh sry das ich dieses Geschöpf übersprungen hab. Ich wusste nicht, dass es existiert. ~unique.star~: Hast ja endlich den Chat gefunden :D ~ Artie hat *Hot_Cheer* für eine Stunde geperrt. Grund: Beleidigung anderer Chat-Mitglieder. ~ ღShiny_Sugarღ: Artie danke das du sie gesperrt hast !!!! ;) Artie Abrams: Gern geschehn :$ Jake Puckerman: Also am Samstag Abend haben Kitty und ich ein Date ^^ ~Jake Puckerman hat seinen Namen in JustJake geändert. ~ ~ Artie hat JustJake eine private Nachricht geschickt. ~ Brittany S. Pierce: ' Ah jetz versteh ich wie man hier chatten kann :o ~ Sebastian Smythe ist dem Chat beigetreten. ~ '''Artie Abrams: ' Sebastian ?! Wie kannst du hier rein ? O.o 'Sebastian Smythe: ' Der liebe Blaine hat mir von dem Chat erzählt und da dachte ich das ich ja mal gucken kann ob ich rein komm und wie soll ich sagen der Chat ist nicht sonderlich geschützt xD ~ Marley Rose hat den Chat verlassen. ~ Ich stand auf und rannte weg. Weg, aufs Klo, dort musste ich mich erstmal übergeben. Mir war schlecht. RICHTIG schlecht. Vor allem wurde mir noch schlechter, wenn ich daran dachte, dass Jake und Kitty vielleicht bald zusammen sein werden. Ich hörte Schritte. "Hallo Schatz, ich bin da!" rief meine Mutter fröhlich durch's Haus. Ich spülte schnell das Klo ab. "Hi Mum." erwiderte ich still in der Hoffnung sie hatte es nicht gehört. Dies wurde allerdings nach ein paar Sekunden zu Nichte gemacht. "Wie war die Schule?" fragte sie, während ich mir die Hände wusch, mir war immernoch kotzübel. Ich tat so als hätte ich es nicht gehört. Ich wollte jetzt nicht reden. Ich drückte die Klinke der Badezimmertür runter und spinkste vorsichtig nach draußen. Auf Zehenspitzen verließ ich den Raum und versuchte in mein Zimmer zu gelangen, doch meine Mutter war nicht dumm und stand auf einmal vor mir. "Und wie war die Schule ?" wiederholte sie. "Normal.." antwortete ich flüchtig. "Was habt ihr denn schönes gemacht ?" fragte sie erneut nach. "Nichts besonderes.. ich bin jetzt im Glee Club." sagte ich, aber irgendwie konnte ich mich jetzt gar nicht mehr darüber freuen. Ich versuchte mich an ihr vorbeizudrängen, sie ließ es zu. "Was ist denn los Liebling ?" hakte meine Mutter nach, sie klang ehrlich besorgt. "Mir ist nur etwas schlecht." murmelte ich als Antwort und verschwand in meinem Zimmer, um erstmal weiteren Fragereien aus dem Weg zu gehen, darauf kann ich jetzt echt verzichten. Ich warf mich auf's Bett, was ist nur los in mir ? Warum ist mir schlecht, nur weil Jake und Kitty ein Date haben ? Tausende solcher Fragen gingen mir durch den Kopf, ich wusste auf keine eine Antwort. Ich wusste nur, das sich irgendetwas in meinem Körper verändert. Ich wollte weinen, meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen und vor allem herausfinden was mit mir los ist. Ich fühle mich leer, vorsichtig strich ich mir mit der Hand über meine Augen, wollte Tränen wegwischen, doch ich spürte keine, keine einzige Träne. Mittlerweile war es draußen schon stockdunkel, doch ich spürte keinen Hunger. Vielleich spüre ich ja gar nichts mehr kam mir in den Sinn, vielleicht spüre ich nichts mehr außer Leere. Mir war kalt. Ich krallte mich an meiner Bettdecke fest. Dort laufen sie, durch den Schulgang. Das neuste Paar der Schule. Sie sind beliebt. Sie werden als süßestes Pärchen angesehn. Es ist vielleicht etwas sehr klischéehaft das eine blonde, hübsche Cheerleaderin mit dem Mädchenschwarm der Schule zusammen ist, aber es ist nunmal so. Händchenhaltend gehen sie durch den Flur vorbei an der staunenden Menge von Schülern. Du stehst mitten im Weg, nicht wie alle andern an den Spinds. Sie bewegen sich auf dich zu, immer näher, immer näher.. Du willst wegrennen, aus der Schule verschwinden, doch deine Beine sind so weich wie Wackelpudding und gleichzeitig so schwer wie Blei. Kitty lacht dir triumphierend zu, ihre kalten Augen glänzen vor Boshaftigkeit. Sie dreht sich zu Jake hin und zieht ihn an sich. Du willst deine Augen schließen, doch du kannst den Blick nicht von den beiden abwinden. Sie drückt ihre Lippen auf seine und verwickelt ihn einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und du stehst da bewegungslos und wirst in den Bann der beiden Körper gezogen, die zu einem einzigen verschmolzen sind. Ihre magische Anziehungskraft zieht dich mit. Sie lösen sich von einander, die Schüler klatschen. Wie eine Seifenblase platzt der eben noch so starke Sog. Du spürst Übelkeit in dir hochsteigen. ''Du würgst und übergibst dich vor Augen aller. Schallendes Gelächter dröhnt in deinen Ohren, langsam hebst du deinen Kopf und betrachtest die Gesichter, fast alle lachen belustigt oder sind zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzogen. Es kommt dir vor, als schwebst du in Trance. '' Schweißgebadet wachte ich auf. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als ein kalter Luftzug über mein Gesicht fuhr. Trotzdem war mir total heiß. Ich knipste das Licht an und schaute auf die Uhr: es war genau 00:00. Ich blieb liegen und versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Also Kitty und Jake haben ein Date, warum reagiere darauf so empfindlich ? Verzweifelt suchte ich erneut nach einer Antwort, schließlich ich gab ich auf, da mein Kopf schmerzte. Eigentlich müsste mein Magen jetzt doch richtig knurren, tat er aber nicht, das einzige was ich hatte war Durst und Kopf- und Bauchschmerzen. Langsam stand ich auf und schlich mich in die Küche, wo ich ihr mir schnell ein Glas Wasser schnappte, in mein Zimmer zurückkehrte und meinen Laptop einschaltete. Es dauerte nicht lange, schon war ich wieder im Chat. Mich überraschte nicht sonderlich, dass sehr viele on waren. ~ Willkommen im Chat "William McKinley Highschool" ~ '''Artie Abrams: Hey Marley alles ok ? Marley Rose: ' Jaja.. '*Hot_Cheer*: Wuhuu mit nem Krüppel, ner Asiatin, ner Transe, nem selbstverliebten Girl, ner Schwuchtel und nem Geschöpf das nicht existiert im Chat ^_^ ^^Tina.Cohen-Chang^^: Sehr lustig... hey Marley ^^ Artie Abrams: ' Ok, dachte nur weil du eben so plötzlich abgehauen bist... '''Marley Rose: ' Ach das war nur wegen meiner Mum xD 'ღShiny_Sugarღ: ' Heyyyyy Marley !!!! 'Marley Rose: ' Hey Tina, hey Sugar (: ~ Marley Rose hat ihren Namen in ♥RoseGirl♥ geändert. ~ 'Blaine Anderson: ' Hey, Kitty das hat uns jetzt allen echt sehr viel geholfen 'Artie Abrahams: ' Kitty pass auf gleich wirst du wieder gesperrt -.- '''*Hot_Cheer*: Ohh jetzt hab ich aber Angst ♥RoseGirl♥: Kitty denkst du jetzt, dass du cool bist ?! *Hot_Cheer*: Du bist nur eifersüchtig weil Jake MICH nach einem Date gefragt hat und nicht DICH ♥RoseGirl♥: Er hat.. dich gefragt.. aber ich dachte.. *Hot_Cheer*: Tja Pech gehabt kleines Artie Abrahams: ' Kitty, Marley ist älter als du '*Hot_Cheer*: Wen interessierts ? ~unique.star~: Oh hey Marley ^^ *Hot_Cheer*: Na Transe auch schon wieder anwesend ? ~unique.star: Sehr lustig ._. Artie Abrahams: ' Nunja weiß ja nicht, ob dich das stört... aber Jake ist eher in Marleys Alter als in deinem '*Hot_Cheer*: Tzz.. ich steh auf ältere Boys und er anscheinend auf Jüngere also xD ~unique.star~ Warum hört sich das grad so an als würde Jake auf Boys stehn ? :'D (sry Marley) *Hot_Cheer*: Jaja als ob ihr seid ja alle nur neidisch -.- Artie Abrahams: Ich bin nicht neidisch xDD *Hot_Cheer*: Du bist auch ein Junge.. Blaine Anderson: Ich bin auch ein Junge -_- *Hot_Cheer*: Blaine, ok ausgenommen Schwule. Naja wobei du ja auch in Jake sein könntest :P Artie Abrahms: ' KITTY! '*Hot_Cheer*: Was denn ?! °-° Ich sag nur die Wahrheit. ~ Artie hat *Hot_Cheer* für einen Tag gesperrt. Grund: Wiederholte Beleidigungen anderer Chat-Mitglieder. ~ ღShiny_Sugarღ: ' Dankeee Artie :* '♥RoseGirl♥: Ja danke (: Artie Abrahms: Kein Problem :] dafür sind Admins ja da ~ Sam Evans ist dem Chat beigetreten. ~ Sam Evans: Hey Leute :D Blaine Anderson: Hey Sam :D Artie Abrahms: Hallo Sam :D Sam Evans: Blam! xD Blaine Anderson: Genau :DD ^^Tina Cohen-Chang^^: Sehr interessantes Pairing.. Blaine Anderson: Wir sind nicht zusammen! Sam Evans: Jap wir sind nur Freunde! ~ ^^Tina hat Blaine eine private Nachricht gesendet. ~ Artie Abrahms: Alles ok Tina ? Du wirkst so genervt ^^Tina Cohen-Chang^^: Jaja.. ~ Artie hat ^^Tina eine private Nachricht gesendet. ~ ♥RoseGirl♥: Ich geh dann mal :) Bis morgen ~ ♥RoseGirl♥ hat den Chat verlassen. ~ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Romanze